This invention relates generally to the field of lightweight picture frames or folders comprised of laminae which are mutually interconnected along at least one edge thereof to form an interstice into which a photograph or print is inserted. Frames or folders of this general type are known in the art. The invention lies in a manner of connecting by easy latching, the front cover of the frame to the rear base member with a photograph or print between them, for both securely holding the print and for retaining the front cover in a flat condition.
Known prior art includes the widely used two lamina construction in which a base member with or without a folding cover is glued to an orificed lamina along an upper edge. The second mentioned lamina is provided with a die cut opening, the edges of which form a margin for a print positioned therebeneath. While useful, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture, this type of frame, in use for at least the last 75 years, has little contemporary aesthetic appeal.
A relatively more expensive frame, also known in the art, involves the use of a relatively rigid base of fibrous material and an equally rigid clear plastic cover held in position upon the base by the use of resilient clips which engage edge portions of both members, the desired print and an orificed member superposing the print being sandwiched therebetween. This construction, while attractive in appearance, requires considerably more material during fabrication, and the cost of the finished article is augmented by the cost of the clips, usually at least two in number.
A third construction, somewhat cheaper, employs a rigid base and a cover of heavy gauge cellulosic material, two edges of which are shaped to form a pair of oppositely facing recesses capable of receiving opposed edges of the base which is laterally slid into engagement with the cover, the engagement forming an interstice into which a print is simultaneously inserted. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,746,191 and 2,833,070. Assembly is not particularly convenient, and the most prevelent use of this form has been confined to devices of relatively modest size, used for display of individual photographs.
To date, there has been no form of frame of the class described in extended use which offers the combined attributes of low cost, convenience in manufacture and use, and a contemporary, expensive appearance.